PewDieCry - A Night to Remember
by General Waffle
Summary: Felix and Ryan visit a haunted house to help PewDie's fear. Looks like they chose the wrong house. **This is a new style for me. I apologise if it turns out badly and I give up**
1. Chapter 1

12th of November, 2013 20:15

He turned the camera onto him, his eyes green shining green in the night vision. "We've just come from the bathroom. This place is seriously creepy. Though, it doesn't bother Ryan." The camera turned to a tall man with medium length brown hair who quickly turned away. "Quit it, Felix. You're so annoying." The blonde grinned and put the camera back to himself. "He's just touchy because he misses his computer. Anyway… We've just split from the other group because they're boring, aren't they, Ryan?" Ryan grumbled. "Thank you. Great input. Right now we're heading to the main bedroom," Felix waved his fingers at the camera with a grin. "If we don't make it out," he began to pretend to wipe his eyes, "tell Marzia I love her." Suddenly a hand came up behind Felix's head, making quite a strong contact, causing his blonde hair to fall out of place, each strand further forward than before. "Shut up," grumbled the man next to him.

Pewds slammed the window to his video camera shut and glared at the American man. "What has got into you? You're so moody right now."

"Don't talk about it."

7th of November, 2013 ` 13:48

He shielded a yawn with his hand as he scrawled down the internet page. He had not slept well that night. He'd been having nightmares recently and he'd come up with a weird idea. He'd found a place he could go and he was just waiting for Cry to appear on Skype so they could talk about it. His idea was to spend a night in a 'haunted' house. To teach himself that these games he played were not real and there is nothing under the bed, nothing in the wardrobe. It had been bothering him for a while. The games he played had never affected him before but something had triggered something with his most recent one.

A sound was released from Pewds' speakers, causing him to jump and rub his eyes, groaning. "Asshole." He clicked on the picture Cry used and began to type his message.

_Hi. I was wondering, are you free on the twelfth? As you know, I am coming to America in a few days and I need your help that night._

He pressed send and almost instantly the reply popped up on his screen.

_Sure. What's up Felix? _

Felix smiled and stretched his fingers before typing again

_Nothing. Well, I'll tell you later. I gotta go. That was all. Thanks._

Cry replied.

_No problem._

10th of November, 2013 09:59

A knock was heard on the door, causing the brown haired man to slowly wake, his brain not responding to the sound. Sitting up and rubbing his face, he looked to the clock which had just flicked to 10:00. Holding his head in his hands, he flopped back onto the bed, groaning. A second set of knocks could be heard, causing him to sit up again, rushing to stand, pulling his underwear on and stumbling out of his room. A yawn escaped his lips as he stroked his chest, closing one eye in pleasure as he opened the door. The man on the inside and one on the outside stared at each other. "Reyt," Ryan smiled, turning to widen the door to allow the other man inside. Felix slowly walked inside, staring at the man. "Er, Ryan? You forgetting something?"

Ryan looked down at himself and grinned. "Yeah probably." He sat on his settee and patted the seat next to him. " So… This place." Felix slowly sat and held out some paper. "That's all I could find."


	2. Chapter 2

12th of November, 2013 12:34

A man marched in front of the group. He was wearing a grey polo shirt, black trousers and black boots. His hair was jelled into a random pattern, stiff strands of hair popping up all over. The room was in silence as the man marched. His eyes scanned over the people in front of him as they all stared back at him, stiff as boards. "Right!" his mouth suddenly opened, causing the group to jump. Ryan's gaze flicked to Pewds, who was trying to contain a smirk put failing badly. His face resembled that of someone that was struggling in the bathroom. "You!" the man shouted, his pastel blue gaze stopping on Felix. "You. Do you find something funny or are you about to shit yourself?"

"No, no," Felix squeaked, trying to hold his laughter as he could see Ryan in the corner of his eye. "No," he cleared his throat, "I was trying to contain myself. I apologise."

"You better. For that, you can go in first. BUT, before we step anywhere near the house, we need a briefing, don't we?" At these words, he turned to a television which had a paused video on it. The TV showed an old man, his grey hair thinning. He was wearing a similar outfit to the man in the room. His voice was deep and clearly that of a smoker. The man's face was wrinkly and his hands were tinted brown from the tobacco over the years.

"Welcome to my house. I am Lord Quielton. This manor has been in my family's name since 1568. It first came into the family with Lady Camberling. She married a husband that ran a business in animal sale and breeding. Mainly horses. They bred the best steeds known in England and soon they were known around the world. Everybody wanted their horses. This encouraged them to move to America. They had three children. But only one made it through childhood. And that pattern was repeated. Every generation have had three children and only the middle child would survive."

"I have had reports from family, friends and guests of children walking the halls. Children walking the halls when there were no children present. Now, this is purely speculation but… Are they my dead relatives?" The screen flicked to pictures taken of the beings and a comparison of portraits or photos of the family. They were strangely similar. Felix's heart started to race. What had he done? He had brought himself to an actual haunted house. His face paled and he felt sick, turning to Ryan who was transfixed on the TV.

"That is for you to decide. You will be spending a night in the house, free of charge! In fact, make it through and we will pay you. Leave early and you will lose money. I have a few rules for my house though." At this point, sheets were handed out to each person. All their eyes moved to the paper.

_Rule one. If a door is locked, it is locked for a reason. Do not try to get in._

_Rule two. Do not start physical fights with each other. If someone gets injured, we are not responsible. Remember, if you leave the house, you lose your money._

_Rule three. Do not bring your own food and drink into the house. A pack will be available with all the food and water you are allowed._

_Also, any good pictures will be paid for so feel free to take pictures! And good luck._

12th of November, 2013 20:00

He sighs as he waited for his friend to finish on the toilet, checking his nails every so often. Felix shifted his weight to lean on the wall, sighing in the silence of the corridor. The lights above his head were constantly flicking between on and off. The man had hardly noticed until he suddenly got a headache. Ryan had taken forever in the bathroom and, normally, Felix wouldn't mind but this was Ryan. Ryan never took a long time. The dark haired man knocked on the door. "Ryan? You finished in there?"

"Just give me a second, Felix. I-I'm fine." Felix raises a brow and glared slightly in concern, his lips forming a line as his concern grew. "Okay. Hurry up."

In the bathroom, Ryan had finished his business and was now staring at the wall. His hands were dripping from the water he had used to wash his hands. His attention was quickly drawn as the door swung open and Felix walked in. "What are you doing? Ryan, are you okay?"

"M-me?" He cleared his throat and turned his attention back to the wall, his face falling. "Oh… Yeah." He chuckled. Yeah, I'm fine." He went to dry his hands. They excited the room and turned to walk down the corridor. "Hey, Felix. Might wanna record this trip. It's meant to be the most haunted room."


End file.
